


After All

by Calliope Starling (CitrusApple)



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: F/M, I mean look at it, Love, One Shot, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Tom's neck is sexy, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusApple/pseuds/Calliope%20Starling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom looks positively radiant in the morning light. You do something about it, because why would you not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers, and lovely fans of Tom Hiddleston!
> 
> My inspiration for this fanfic was this picture: http://imgbox.com/abrK6HFD
> 
> Enjoy!

You awoke fairly early, earlier than you would have preferred to after a night out with your girlfriends. You grumbled, wondering why you were half sitting up. When you were finally able to force your eyes open, you realized you’d fallen asleep on the couch.

“Oh, damn” you muttered. You were so tired when you got back home, and you’d only intended to sit down long enough to pull off your shoes before heading for the bedroom, but your drowsiness got the best of you. Of course it did. You and your friends had rocked the place with your mad karaoke skills. It takes a lot of energy to be that awesome, after all.

You stood up and started making your way to the bedroom, starting to feel slightly guilty that you hadn’t fallen asleep in bed. Tom was already in bed when you’d come home last night, and now you were pissed that you’d missed an opportunity to wake up in his arms.

Stopping in the bathroom, you grabbed a facial wipe and quickly removed your makeup, then took off your jewelry and set it on the counter. You also brushed your teeth and put on some lip balm and hand lotion. Quietly, you walked into the bedroom and straight to your walk-in closet to change into a cute but comfortable sleepshirt.

Leaving the walk-in closet, you tiptoed to the bed, stopping suddenly before the foot of it as you took in the sight before you. Tom was lying on his side of the bed, covers up to his waist, and still peacefully asleep. His head was turned to his right, facing right into the beam of sunshine coming in through the window, the rays illuminating his face. His right hand rested on his forehead, long fingers slightly curled. His left hand was on his chest, gently clutching the fabric of his gray t-shirt.

He looked radiant.

Smiling, you slowly climbed onto your side of the bed, propping yourself up on your elbows, staring at Tom. You took a moment to watch his chest rise and fall with each breath. Then you moved your gaze up to his neck, admiring the sinewy form. The pale skin there looked so unbelievably soft, and it was just begging to be kissed.

There was no way you could resist that. It was one of his weak spots, after all. You lowered your head to his neck, gently kissing him over and over with your soft lips.

“Mmmmm.” Tom hummed, starting to stir. You raised your right hand to his head, carding your fingers through his hair while continuing to kiss his neck.

“Good morning, darling” Tom murmured, only partially conscious.

You dragged your lips up from the bottom of his neck to his earlobe, giving it a very gentle nibble. “Good morning, Tom” you whispered as he shuddered under you.

“It’s certainly turning out to be” he said with a smirk as he turned his head towards yours to catch your lips with his.

You obliged for one kiss before you gently pushed his head back down to where it was so you could continue your ministrations on his neck, kissing a little harder now.

“Ohhhh…” Tom moaned. “K- Keep doing that.”

You giggled, lifting your head slightly to look down at the rest of him. His erection had started to tent the blankets still covering his lower half. _Mission accomplished_ you thought before resuming.

After a couple of minutes, you felt Tom start to writhe under you, his hips slightly undulating, seeking friction. You pushed yourself up and threw the blankets still covering him to the foot of the bed. Grabbing Tom’s hands, you pulled him up to a sitting position and sat with your right leg curled up in front of you, and your left leg hanging off the side of the bed. Tom’s left leg curled around behind you, and he let his other leg hang off the side of the bed by yours.

The sun had risen high enough to let a full beam in through the window, illuminating everything in its path.

Tom took your face in his hands and looked you over. “You’re radiant” he said.

You smiled brightly. “I was thinking the same of you” you replied.

You tapped his arms, cueing him to raise them. Slowly, you tugged off his shirt and let it fly to the floor. Then you grasped the waistband of his boxer-briefs, and he lifted himself up a bit, allowing you to pull them off. They joined his shirt on the floor.

Tom’s hands started to wander to your centre out of habit, but you quickly took them and placed them at his sides.

“This is all for you, my love” you whispered, touching a finger to his lips, then trailing it slowly down his body until it reached the top of his thigh. You grasped his erection and slid your hand, rather soft from the lotion you put on earlier, smoothly up and down the length of it.

“Nnnnnnh~” Tom moaned.

You put your other hand on the back of his head to pull him even closer and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before stroking him a little quicker. Tom’s hands flew to your upper arms, seeking purchase.

You moved your left hand down between your bodies and cupped his balls, your forearm brushing against the side of his length, while your right hand focused on the head.

Tom emitted a loud groan. “Oh! Darling… it… it feels like there are two of you! Don’t stop, please.”

You turned your head and started kissing the side of his neck the way you were earlier. Tom rested his head on your shoulder, panting in your ear. Suddenly, his moans got louder, and his grip on your arms tightened.

“Oh my god, love.” Tom panted. “Faster. Please.”

You moved your hand faster, raking your thumb over the head. “Come for me, Tom.”

Tom canted his hips forward a few times before burying his face in the space where your neck and shoulder met, and with a loud moan, he came into your hand as he gripped your arms even tighter. You lessened the pressure of your hand as he rode out his orgasm.

While Tom tried to catch his breath, you reached past him to grab a tissue from the box on the nightstand. You wiped off your hand and threw the tissue in the bin.

Tom suddenly raised a hand to your face, and his thumb caressed your cheekbone. Your eyes caught his; he had the most fucked out expression. You winked at him. Then you saw his lips curl up in a snarl, and you knew you were in for it. _Hehe._ He wrapped his arms around you and flipped you over fast, but he took care to lower you gently to the mattress, hand under your head as he placed you down on his pillow.

Tom tugged your sleepshirt off of you, sending it to the floor. He leaned over you and kissed you fervently as he took your breasts in his hands. You moaned into the kiss and tangled your fingers in his soft curls. Tom moved his mouth down to your left breast to gently suck and nibble your nipple. His left hand stayed at your right breast, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

“Tooooom…” you cried out, hips bucking slightly.

Tom chuckled before he slid his right hand in between your bodies to rest over your centre, and started to stroke you through the fabric of your panties. He moaned when he felt the soaked cloth. “Just for me?”

“Just for you” you panted. “Only for you, Tom.”

Tom quickly kissed your lips, pleased with your answer. He slid your panties off and tossed them aside. Slowly, he slid one finger inside you, gently moving it in and out while his thumb caressed your clit.

“Fuck, Tom…” you murmured. There was no way you were going to last after having listened to his gasps and moans, having felt his hardness throbbing in your hand, having watched him come undone with his orgasm…

Just those thoughts were enough to send you straight to the edge. All it took was one flick of your clit, and you came hard, walls clenching around Tom’s finger, a choked wail falling from your lips.

“Dear god.” Tom whispered, staring in awe as he watched you climax. When you settled down, he slipped his finger out from between your folds and bent down to kiss your forehead. “You look so beautiful when you come, darling." He pulled back to make eye contact. “Can I make you come again?” He shifted a little, and you realized he was hard again when his erection pressed against your thigh.

“Only if you come with me.”

Tom sarcastically sighed and rolled his eyes. “Work, work, work.” He joked.

You giggled and gently nipped his bottom lip. “Well, come on, then, before the ground opens up and swallows us, yes?”

“Plagiarist.” Tom said with a grin, positioning himself at your entrance. He lowered himself so your foreheads were touching, and you both moaned in unison as his tip breeched your folds.

Tom was always so careful to enter you slowly, letting you adjust to his size and all that. But you didn’t want gentle this time. You hooked your ankles around his back and pulled him forward so he quickly slid in to the hilt.

“Aaahhn~” Tom groaned, brow furrowing in question.

“Tom…” Your hand found his curls and grasped them. “Fuck me.”

His eyes snapped open, a fiery, lust-filled expression to them. “Bloody hell” he moaned. He wrapped one arm around your waist, the other arm around your shoulders, and began to thrust.

While lifting your hips to meet each of his thrusts, you pulled him forward with your legs again, urging him to go faster. “Harder” you begged.

Tom began to thrust harder, his breathing getting heavier.

“More! Harder, Tom!”

Tom groaned as his hands left your body to grab onto the headboard for leverage as he began to slam into you.

Neither of you could control the sounds you were making as your bodies, and hearts, further entwined.

“Darling…” Tom cried out. “I’m going to come. Please…”

“C- Close” was all you could mutter in between gasps.

Tom thrust into you hard, colliding with your g-spot. You came, screaming his name over and over. With two more sharp thrusts, Tom’s orgasm hit him full force. He shouted your name as he spilled inside of you.

After taking a minute to collect himself, Tom pulled out gently and settled alongside you, wrapping you up in his arms again and brushing stray hair out of your face. “Are you alright, my love?”

“Alright? Tom, I’m wonderful. That was wonderful. You’re wonderful.”

“Ehehehe. It was rather fantastic, wasn’t it?” he said, claiming another kiss. “My beautiful girl. My angel.”

You snuggled up close to him as you both drifted off to sleep, happy that you wouldn’t miss out on the opportunity to wake up in his arms today after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I never explained why Tom calls the reader a plagiarist. The dialogue before that about "before the ground opens up and swallows us" is a line from the video game Dragon Age: Origins. Morrigan says that at one point when your character converses with her. My apologies for not citing that reference right away.


End file.
